


This wasn't supposed to happen.

by Jesswritesforonce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad, hint at death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesswritesforonce/pseuds/Jesswritesforonce
Summary: That situation was never trained for, it wasn't trained for. Keith wasn't prepared for this, neither physically nor emotionally. Lance didn't think this would happen either, he has so much to do, so much to see, this wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen.





	

They had never been trained for the situation at hand, it was a trap, Keith hadn't known that, by god he didn't know. But as always he was impulsive, wanted to prove himself.

 

A distress beacon brought them, an unknown planet.

 

They split up, it would be quicker.

 

In pairs they separated, Hunk and Pidge, Allura and Shiro,  _Lance and Keith_.

 

_Hours, minutes, seconds._

 

They were lost, the coms were down, banter, smiles, laughter.

 

Thick jungle terrain, trees, branches, _strong_.

 

Keith spotted him first, in a clearing, standing there, alone,  _silent_.

 

Lance raced after him, they had no clue, they didn't know, but fuck that was Lance going to stand there and let Keith just run towards Zarkon, sword swinging, alone.

 

It was a hologram, they should have known that. They didn't know. _They should have known_.

 

In seconds, he was gone, the ground went with him, poof, no trace of it being there.

 

Surroundings were replaced, crumbling cliffs edge, a old frail tree, low hanging branches, thin, _weak_.  

 

Keith grabbed the closest branch, they were off the edge, the floor was gone, it was _gone_. 

 

Lance grabbed onto Keith's waist before he fell, he was too far, _too far_.

 

The situation wasn't prepared for, Keith barely hanging onto the branch, Lances arms wrapped around Keith's torso, struggling, a pit, sharp rocks, slipping, screaming, crying, _loud_. 

 

Keith wasn't prepared for this, neither physically nor emotionally. Lance didn't think this would happen either, he has so much to do, so much to see, this wasn't supposed to happen. _It wasn't supposed to happen._

 

He was slipping _, he was slipping._

 

The branch was too weak _, it was too weak_

 

It happened so fast, _too fast_.

 

The branch cracking, Lance barley hanging on, a soft smile, a scream, _release._

 

"LANCE!"

 

_-End-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was pretty shit and rushed, but I mean whatever. I made a thing so yea alright, thanks if you read it.


End file.
